Benny & Ethan : Best Friends & Maybe More
by JustMe133
Summary: Benny and Ethan have been friends since they were six years old, but now Benny slowly begins to realize that maybe there's something more than friendship in his feelings for Ethan. Benny/Ethan Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**First let me say, I think Benny & Ethan are adorable together.  
><strong>

**Okay, so this is my first time posting a story! I hope everyone likes it! Sorry if there's any mistakes or anything. I checked it over like 5 times before I uploaded it. Hoping to see some reviews in the next couple of days! And if people like this one enough, maybe I'll write more? And this is rated M for a reason, only for a few chapters away though. It's mostly a T-rated story though. I guess if you wanna bypass the M-rated stuff, skip chapters 9 & 10! Oops giving hints away already! Enjoy it! Rate & Review please! And sadly, I do not own MBAV or any rights to it. But I am a huge fan of the show ! _  
><em>**

_This story is purely fictional, based on a (fictional) television show. Any relationship between characters and actors likenesses is based on show only. This story is told through the point of views of Benny and Ethan only._

**POINT OF VIEW: BENNY**

"I can do this," I whispered silently to myself. Of course, it was gonna be awkward. Ethan and I have been best friends since we were six. How am I going to explain this to him? He'll never understand. If I give in and say something, I may lose my best friend forever.

I'm standing by my locker, waiting for Ethan to finish embarrassing himself in front of Sarah. He tends to do that a lot. I smile to myself. He's such a dork. Sarah laughs and walks away, saying she'll see us later. I just nod and smile. Crap. Now he's walking over to me. Act natural.

"I think that went well," Ethan says.

"Dude, that was embarrassing," I respond laughing, "I mean, you babbled so much I don't think she heard a word you were saying."

"You're probably right," he sighs. Now I feel like I let him down. I hate that feeling. He likes her so much, but it's pretty obvious they can't be together. I mean, she'll be 17 forever. Ethan will (eventually) get older than her. At least we're the same age.

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." That's the best apology I can give him I think.

"It's fine. Hey Benny, you okay? You seem, I don't know, different. Kind of wound up, like you have something on your mind." Crap. This boy knows me so well. Bette r than anyone else, except maybe grandma, but that's only because she can do spells to see how I feel.

"What? Pssh. I am fine. Better than fine. I am great. So, what time you want me to come over today? I can bring some video games."

"Um I guess we can just go straight after school." He's analyzing me again with those dark eyes of his. He knows something serious is going on with me. If only he knew how serious.

**POINT OF VIEW – ETHAN**

Something is wrong with Benny. I can feel it. We tell each other everything, yet it seems like he's keeping something from me. Why would he? I tell him everything. Ugh this is driving me crazy! I guess I can just ask him when we get to my house after school. He seems pretty serious. I mean, he's acting so hard to act normal.

The whole school day I've been just in a daze, trying to figure out what is wrong with him. I'm tempted to grab his arm and see if I can get a vision of what's wrong. I doubt it would work though. He's not "supernatural" enough half the time, whatever that means.

"Hey Ethan! Wait up!" Rory yells behind me. I turn slowly, already regretting my decision. I have so much on my mind right now; I really don't want to deal with him. Oh well too late.

"I don't see why I have to wait when you've got supernatural speed," I respond.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to act like a mortal? It's super hard," he replies.

"What do you want Rory?"

"I heard Benny's bringing video games over to your house later. Can I come?" Even becoming a vampire, Rory is still as dorky as ever. Usually I would say yes but with Benny all tense I would rather crack him by myself.

"Not today Rory. Sorry." That might have been a little harsh, but I had to. Benny's my number one priority right now. Not even Sarah could deter me from this.

I turn around and walk away, spotting Benny by a tree, waiting for me as usual. He's watching me intently, like he wants to say something. I smile at him and he smiles back, yet there's something behind that smile.

"Hey Ethan!" Crap. Sarah.

"Hi Sarah," I glance at Benny. His smile is gone, replaced by a deep expression that I can't decipher. He watches me intently.

"So what are my two dorks doing after school?" Ouch. I'm just a dork to her. Maybe Benny's right and I'm not making any progress with her.

"Playing video games, as usual." He's still watching us as I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He's so serious. Benny's never this serious. Ever.

"Fun. Well then I guess I'll talk to you later. Oh, what's up with Benny? He seems so…serious today."

"I wish I knew, Sarah. I wish I knew." She turns and walks away, waving at me. I turn back to Benny and walk over to him. I will find out what is bothering my best friend.

**POINT OF VIEW: BENNY**

I saw them talking. He seems preoccupied. He didn't pay much attention to her as he usually does. I hope he's okay. As he walks towards me I look at him. That dark hair, those dark eyes. No wonder he's so serious all the time. Just goes with his looks. He's so dorky. But in a cute way. Crap. Stop thinking like that! He doesn't need to know just yet.

"Ready to go?" He's smiling at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Yep. Let's get going."

Well, now we're here. In his room. Alone. Maybe I should just tell him. I think he can tell something's wrong with me. Neither one of us are paying much attention to the video game. He's watching me out of the corner of his eye, hoping I won't notice. I watch him dead on. I'm not hiding anymore. Well, fully anyway.

He turns to me. "Okay what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sound so monotone. I still watch him.

"Nothing. Yeah right. You are my best friend, and have been my best friend since we were six! Tell me what is wrong. I can feel it. You seem all tense and serious. And you are never serious unless something big is going down. So spill." He sounds so girly. I was trying to find a nicer way to do this, but maybe I should just do it and be done. I may lose my best friend though.

"I can't… I can't tell you yet. You won't understand."

"What won't I understand? I know you better than anyone."

"I know and that's the problem!" I shouted at him. How could I do that to my Ethan? My Ethan? Where did that come from? I get up and lean against his bedroom door, my back to him. "You just won't understand yet. It's… complicated."

I hear him get up and stand next to me, his back against the door. "Try me Benny. I'll understand. I won't freak out or anything. If you're in some trouble or something, let me help." He reaches a hand out to me, but doesn't touch me. I think he's waiting to see if push him away. I won't. I never will.

"Will you still be my best friend if I tell you?" I whisper.

"Of course. We've been friends forever. Whatever you have to say won't change that." He smiles that smile again. Crap. Here goes.

I grab his arm and pull him to me and push him against the door, my body covering his. I'm a little taller than him so this is even more awkward it seems. I wonder what I look like to him. His eyes widen slightly. I smile at him, yet I can tell it's not a good smile. I probably look evil or possessed or something. He still stares at me, his eyes wide, his breathing hard. I lean down to him and whisper, "Do you really want to know what's on my mind now?" He just nods, too scared to speak I guess. I do what I've wanted to do all day, and for quite some time now.

I kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**POINT OF VIEW: ETHAN**

He yelled at me. Benny's never yelled at me. He got up and stood against the door, back facing me. My questions seemed to really bother him. Whatever is wrong must be big. I get up and walk over to him.

"You just won't understand yet. It's… complicated," he says, his body huddled against the door.

I get up and stand next to him, my back pressing up against the door. "Try me Benny. I'll understand. I won't freak out or anything. If you're in some trouble or something, let me help." I reach out for him, but don't quite touch him, afraid of what might happen.

"Will you still be my best friend if I tell you?" he whispers to me.

"Of course. We've been friends forever. Whatever you have to say won't change that."

Benny grabbed me and pushed me against my door, standing in front of me, extremely close. He's taller than me so I had to look up at him, my eyes widening slightly. For some reason my breathing has sped up, and my heart is beating even louder than it seems to usually do. He leans towards me and smiles and says, "Do you really want to know what's on my mind now?" I just nod, too in shock to really say anything.

Then he kissed me.

I gasped against his lips, but couldn't find the strength to push him away. I kind of … liked it. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with Benny? I mean, I knew something was bothering him but I didn't think it was something like this. He pulled away, his eyes closed. He turned away from me, and walked, eyes closed, to my bed and sat down. I slid down the door to the floor, in a daze and closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was looking at me.

"Sorry," he whispered, averting his eyes from me. His face was flushed, and he was breathing hard. I imagined I looked the same way. I couldn't think of anything to say so, I slowly got up and walked over to him, sitting next to him on my bed.

"Um… how long... have you wanted to do that?" I ask. It's the only thing I can think of.

"Uh. A while," was the only response he would give me. He still didn't look at me.

I grabbed his hand, holding it in mine. I wasn't looking at him, yet I could feel his eyes on me now.

"Well, okay then."

**POINT OF VIEW: BENNY**

Well okay then? What did he mean by that? I almost couldn't think with the shock of Ethan holding my hand, or getting over the fact that I actually kissed him. But now he's not looking at me. He's just staring at the floor.

"Um, so…. I guess I can just say it. I love you Ethan." There. I did it. The damage is done. If I lose my best friend, then I lose my best friend.

Well, he's looking at me now. He looks surprised.

"How do you know for sure?" he whispered to me.

I place my hand under his chin, pulling his face slightly towards mine and stare into his dark, wide eyes. "I just do. There's no certain way for me to describe it, but I do love you Ethan."

He leans forwards and kisses me. I was not expecting that. The kiss doesn't last long though, because Ethan pulls away and whispers, "I think I love you too."

"You think?" I respond.

"I'm 99.9999% sure I do, and have, for a very long time. I won't know for sure until you kiss me again."

"Gladly." I press my lips to his and feel him relax and smile against mine. I pull away and look at him. "Is it 100 yet?"

"Defiantly."

I slowly lean in and whisper against his lips, "I love you."

He smiles and says, "I love you too," before pushing himself against me.

I wrap my arms around him and smile, in complete bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**POINT OF VIEW: ETHAN**

I groggily awaken to a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I look at the clock to see that it is only 9:00 A.M. Ugh, too early to be up on a Saturday. Then, the memories from last night come rushing back to me. Benny kissing me, saying he loved me, me saying it back then spending like two hours just kissing and holding each other, then eventually falling asleep in Benny's arms. I can't help but smile at the thought of being in love. It feels so right with him.

I slowly wiggle out of his embrace to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I peek at him through the mirror, and he's still asleep. I can't help but smile at his messed up hair and rumpled shirt and … boxers? I feel myself blush when I think of sleeping next to him when he's only wearing boxers and a shirt. I didn't even notice him removing his pants. He must have done that after I fell asleep. I decide to grab some clothes and take a quick shower before he wakes up.

...

As I'm in the process of getting dressed and drying my hair, I hear a soft moan from my bed. I turn slowly to see Benny looking at me to half closed eyes.

"Good morning," I say. He just continues to stare at me, smiling.

Finally he replies, "Good morning to you too. How'd you sleep?"

"Great. You?"

"Same here. How could I not sleep great with the love of my life in my arms?"

Now he's got me blushing like crazy. He smiles when he notices. "Good to know you feel the same."

He stretches and slowly gets out of my bed. I can't help but stare at him. I turn around to finish getting dressed when I feel him wrap his arms around me from behind and kiss the back of my neck, then place his head on top of mine.

"You make me feel short," is the only thing I can think of saying. He laughs and the sound makes me melt against him.

"So, I guess I should be official. Ethan, will you go out with me?"

I turn slowly and look at him, in just enough shock for it to show on my face. I wrap my fingers in his hair and pull his face down to mine, kissing him with enough love and emotion in it for him to know my answer.

**POINT OF VIEW: BENNY**

I pull away and smile at him and say, "Sure as hell hope that was a yes." He laughs and hugs me. I pry him away from me and move to get my clean clothes from my bag, and head towards the bathroom to shower. He smiles at me and turns away to finish getting ready.

As the water runs over me, I can't help but think how much I would enjoy Ethan in here with me. Of course, we just got together, can't push him to far yet, no matter what kind of fantasies I get. I am almost done when I notice another part of my body just woke up. I sigh and debate whether or not to take care of the problem in here or get out and let Ethan see it. I decide he's not ready for that quite yet and quickly take care of it, all the time thoughts of him running through my mind. I soon finish and finally get out of the shower.

I quickly get dressed and step into Ethan's room, only to find a note on his bed. It read, _Downstairs looking for food, come down if you want, if not, I'll be up soon. Love you._ I can't help but smile to myself as I head down the stairs to his kitchen. I notice though that his house is awfully quite.

"Ethan?"

"In the kitchen."

I walk into the kitchen to find him reading a note on the fridge. I stand next to him to read it too. _Ethan (& Benny too), Went to take Jane to a friend's house and your father and I went out. Probably be gone all day and won't be back till late. No parties. Love, Mom. _I get to spend all day with my now boyfriend without anyone around. I couldn't help the bulge forming in my pants at that thought. I silently grab him and turn him to face me and press my lips to his in a hungry kiss. He gasps and holds on to me, kissing me with the same passion.

"Still hungry?" I whisper against his lips.

"Not for food," he whispers back. I moan and hug him tightly before moving away, dragging him back up the stairs with him, back to his room.

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

I couldn't move once I read the note on the fridge. I'm alone. With Benny. After we proclaimed our love for each other and have even started dating. I'm just in shock. I don't know how many times I've read it and just kind of zone out until I hear Benny call my name. "In the kitchen," I reply, my eyes not leaving the note. I hear him come up and stand beside me. I wonder if he's reading it too.

He grabs me and turns me to face him. I barely have time to register the look on his face before he kisses me hungrily. I gasp as he presses his body against mine and I can feel all of him. I can't help but kiss him back with the same passion he kisses me with and hold onto him, not wanting to ever let go.

He pulls back a bit to whisper against my lips, "Still hungry?"

"Not for food," I reply, uncensored thoughts running through my head as he moans and hugs me, before grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs to my bedroom.

Once we get there, he grabs me and pushes me down onto my bed, and then he slowly lowers himself to where he hovers over me. We just stare at each other, breathing heavily. Benny slowly leans down and kisses me, sending a bolt of electricity through my body. I put my hands in his hair, holding him to me. I can't get over how right this feels.

For the rest of the day, we watch movies, cuddle, kiss, attempt to play games, kiss some more, and kiss some more. We were in the kitchen with our arms wrapped around each other in a heavy make out session when we hear my mom, dad, and sister's voices outside the front window. We quickly pull away from each other. Benny sticks his head in the fridge, and I quickly go to the pantry to pretend to look for something.

"Hey guys," my mom responds.

"Hi," we both reply at the same time.

"So what did you guys do all day?" she asked.

I blush frantically while Benny comes to our rescue. "We just mainly watched movies and played video games all day. Ya know, the usual for us."

"Sounds fun. We'll we're going to bed. It's late. Oh Benny, are you staying the night again?"

"I was thinking about it." He glances quickly over at me as he says it.

"Okay. Goodnight you guys."

"Night," we say in unison again.

As soon as we hear Jane and their doors closing I'm instantly in his arms. I rest my head on his chest and mumble, "That was awkward."

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

I smile as Ethan naturally comes into my arms. He leans against me and mumbles, "That was awkward." I just smile and rub his back. He looks up at me and I kiss him, biting his lower lip softly. He moans into my mouth and I just about lose it.

"We'll tell them when we're ready," I say. It's the truth. They don't need to know yet.

He looks at me with those serious eyes of his and asks, "Do we tell anyone?" I think to myself for a moment.

"I guess if we both trust that person with our lives, then yes, we can tell them. Monday. This weekend is ours," I say smiling at him and kissing again.

"Sounds good," he replies, "should we go to bed?"

"Can I sleep next to you again?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

...

I look at Ethan, a question on the tip of my tongue. We're both just sitting here on his bed, watching a movie before we crash. I guess I'll just ask, can't be any more awkward than last night.

"Hey, um… Ethan?" I start off hesitantly. I'm such a wuss sometimes.

He looks at me with those eyes and I just fall in love all over again. I look away as I get ready to ask my question. "Um… would you mind if I slept in my boxers and shirt tonight? It's just comfier that way."

He leans up and kisses me. "Sure, whatever makes you comfy," he says, and smiles that wonderful smile of his. He tries to pull away to continue watching the movie, but I pull him to me and kiss him hard and passionately enough to make us both gasp for air.

"Wow," was all the response he could give me.

"There's more, but not yet," I whisper as I get up to get ready for bed. "Now, we sleep. Get changed or whatever you need to do."

He sighs but does as I ask. I notice he changes into a pair of shorts and loose, cotton t-shirt. I wait until he's in bed, facing away, so I can strip off my jeans. I'm about to change out of my polo when I feel his hand grab my arm. He's blushing terribly and says, "I like you in polo's. They look good on you." He then quickly turns back around, not looking at me. I smile and lay down next to him, taking him in my arms.

"Goodnight Ethan."

"Goodnight Benny. I love you."

"I love you too. So much." I kiss him and feel him bite my lower lip this time and I can't help the moan that escapes me. He smiles at the effect he has on me and kisses me quickly before curling up in my arms. After a few minutes of his even breathing, I can tell he's asleep. I smile and quickly drift off to sleep as well.

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

Sunday passed in a blur for us both. When we weren't in my room making out (due to the fact my parents were home), we were in the kitchen stuffing our faces, considering we didn't eat much Saturday. Now it's Sunday night, and Benny's getting ready to go home since we have school tomorrow.

"I think I know who I wanna tell," I say as he wraps me in a hug, his bag by the door.

"Oh yeah? Who?" he responds.

"Sarah?" I phrase it as a question, hoping he won't be mad I chose her. He stiffens slightly. "What?"

He looks zoned out and asks, "Do you still like her? If you do, and if you wanna be with her let me know now, before we get too caught up in our own world." He seems so … dead now.

"Benny, are you crazy?" I grab his face and pull it to mine so he'll look at me. He seems so empty right now and I hate that I caused him this. "Benny, the minute you kissed me Friday night any feelings I had for anyone else that wasn't family left me. My heart belongs to you. Sarah is, and always will be, a friend. Nothing more. I. Love. You. Benny, no one else." That seemed to snap him out of his dead-daze.

He smiles sadly and says, " Well then, we, or most likely you, can tell her tomorrow. Do you think we can keep our hands off of each other at school?" My face paled at that. I never thought about it until now, but at school, we couldn't act like we were together. Not yet anyway.

"Um, I'll try I guess," I say, the sadness evident. He hugs me tighter and says, "Ethan, listen to me. I love you. One 8-hour school day won't change that just 'cuz I can't wrap you in my arms or kiss you until both of our lips are swollen." I smile at the image, since we both noticed earlier that both of us were beginning to have swollen lips. I nod against his chest. "Okay then, I guess I should be getting home," he says. I almost don't let go.

"Tomorrow morning, usual spot? Walk to school together, like always?" he asks before he reaches the front door.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow," I say, sad that I have to wait what seems like forever just to see him smile again.

...

I wake up earlier than usual, ecstatic that I get to see him. Last night seemed to go on forever once he left. I look through my clothes, trying to find something that looks so good he won't take his eyes off of me. I finally choose a dark blue shirt with one of my random shirt designs on it and a pair of semi-dark jeans with my usual shoes. I brush my hair, my teeth, and quickly put on my favorite deodorant with a splash of my favorite cologne. I look at myself and almost don't recognize the person before me.

My face is flushed and there's a sparkle in my eye I've never noticed before. I look so happy it almost hurts. I shake my head and quickly grab my bag, rush down the stairs for a quick breakfast. I try to eat slowly and normally so mom won't tell what a rush I'm in, or that something's up at all. I practically run out the door when I see him. I stop dead in my tracks. He looks so amazing today. His shirt seems to fit him snugly, not to mention it's a blue and gray polo I've never seen before. His jeans are darker than mine, almost black, and they too, fit him so snugly I can't help but stare.

He notices me and smiles such a cute smile I just have to smile back. I slowly make my way towards him, not wanting to miss a moment of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

It takes all I can to not gape at Ethan. He looks adorable today. He's wearing a dark blue shirt with some design that flits across him perfectly, and a pair of semi-dark jeans. I just can't help but smile at him. He smiles back. He seemed distracted at first. I hoped my outfit had as much effect on him as his did me. I wore my new polo (I was saving it for a special occasion), and a pair of jeans I just never really had any reason to wear before. Now I did, and he was walking toward me, blushing like crazy and smiling at me.

"Um.. hi," he says, shyly looking at me. I look around me to see if I notice anyone around, then roughly grab him and pull him into an alley. I drop my bag and push him against the wall, kissing him desperately, making him drop his bag as well. He grabs onto my shirt pushing himself against me. I moan out loud, trying my best to control myself. "Damn I missed you," I whisper against his lips. I slowly kiss my way down his neck and bite him gently. He moans my name and I almost lose it with him.

He gasps as I step away enough for us both to breath and smiles at me. "I missed you too." I can't help but kiss him again. I smile until I notice the red bite mark on his neck. I can't help but blush at what I did.

"What?" he asks. I muffle laughter and whisper in his ear, "I marked you. It's already fading. Looks like a bug bite kind of. Should be okay for the rest of the day." He shudders and I kiss him again. "We should get going. I love you."

"I love you too Benny." I grab his hand and give it a quick squeeze before we leave, and head towards school, Ethan by my side.

...

Damn this is harder than I thought. We have almost every class together and sit next to each other. It takes all my strength not to jump him and kiss his cute self all over. Damn.

"Come on Benny, stop spacing out. It's time for lunch," Ethan says, smiling at me. I just smile back, so happy to know he still loves me, even though I can't touch him like I can alone. I get up and walk with him to the cafeteria. We try not to stare at each other. It's hard though.

"So, when you gonna tell Sarah?" I ask as we get our food and head to a table.

He blushes and says, "I was thinking after school. I would say something during school but there's always someone around."

"Makes sense. But it can't be long after school. You are mine the minute we get to your house," I say, smiling sexily at him. He blushes and stutters, obviously embarrassed at what I do to him. I just smile and whisper in his ear, "I love you so much. It takes all my control not to kiss you right now." He smiles and just whispers, "Same here."

We get ready to enjoy our food when Sarah comes to join us.

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

I'm still blushing madly from Benny's remark when Sarah sits down at our table. She looks at me with a skeptical look on her face. I notice Benny is avoiding her eyes.

"Hey guys," she says, eyes going from between us. Me, blushing like crazy and Benny, avoiding her eyes. "Okay. What's going on?"

I finally speak up. "I'll tell you after school. I would here but there are too many people. I'll tell you this though. It's good. Very good." I make sure to emphasize that part. I see Benny smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh-huh. So I shouldn't be worried?"

"Nope. Trust me. Meet us after school, in the front. We'll explain, won't we Benny?" I look over to see him blushing now.

"Um, yeah… we will." He says awkwardly. I can't help but smile. I look at Sarah to see a look of shock, then understanding cross over her face. She smiles at us both.

"Well then, *ah-hem*, I will talk to you both later," she says, still smiling. "Bye you guys."

"Crap," Benny mutters. I look over at him, bewildered. "What is it?" I ask.

"Pretty sure she knows. Do you think we've changed that much around each other?"

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Hell no baby. As long as we're happy, our friends will hopefully be supportive and understand." I can't help but smile at what he called me. He looks at me and blushes deeply, smiling back. "You don't mind do you? That I called you that?"

"Never."

He smiles at that and whispers, "Damn I wish I could kiss you right now." I blush and just nod, knowing he understands that I wish I could kiss him too. He smiles again.

"We should get going to class."

"Yeah."

The school day seemed to go by quickly now. Maybe it was the thought of telling someone Benny and I are dating, or the fact that the minute school was over I knew Benny would be all over me. We don't have our last class together so we were just gonna meet by the lockers, then meet Sarah outside and walk to my house. This class couldn't go fast enough.

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

This last class is taking forever! I hate not having it with Ethan. At least then I could stare at him and daydream about how I'm going to kiss him until we're both blue later. I mean, I daydream anyway, but still. It's better when I can see his blushing, cute face. Ugh. I wonder how he's going to explain it to Sarah, although I'm pretty sure she has her suspicions. Just that look on her face…

The bell rings, making me jump. I quickly grab my bag and rush out the door, only to crash into Rory.

"Hey Benny, what's up?"

"Not much Rory, just kind of in a hurry."

"Oh. Why?"

I would usually make up some impressive lie but I just didn't feel like it today. All I wanted was Ethan. "Can I explain later? I gotta go."

"Oh. Sure. Later."

I hurry to my locker to see Ethan talking to Sarah. She was smiling, him not so much. I see her tap his shoulder and point… at me. Ethan then turns and smiles that dorky smile of his and I can't help but smile back.

"Hey guys," I say as I walk up. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Sarah replies, dragging Ethan with her. I stare, dumbfounded, as she calls over her shoulder, "Come on Benny, hurry up." Ethan just looks embarrassed. I hurry to catch up to them.

Halfway to Ethan's house (on a deserted road), she stops, and I end up crashing into Ethan. We both blush before stepping from each other.

"So. What's going on you two? Are my dorks holding out on me?" she asked, a look in her eye. I'm pretty sure she knew already, just wanted us to say it.

I see Ethan blush profusely before looking at me, then back to Sarah. I sighed, wondering if I had to help my beloved boyfriend tell our friend we were together. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, Sarah, me and Benny are… w-well…dating," he sputters out. Me and Sarah both gape at him now.

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

"Okay, Sarah, me and Benny are… w-well…dating."

There. I did it. Sarah looks at me with a weird look on her face, while Benny, well he seems to be in shock that I actually said it. I'm about to say something but before I can I feel him slip his arms around me from behind, holding my back to his chest, his chin on my head. I look at Sarah to see her smiling.

"Awww you two are too cute together!" she proclaims. Benny laughs and says thank you to her.

"So, how long has this been going on?" she asks. "Since Friday night," I respond.

Her eyes light up with understanding. "The day Benny was acting all weird! Is that why?"

Benny responds, "Yep. I was just trying to figure out how to explain it."

She smiles at us. "Good for you guys. Really. You both seem so happy now." I smile until I feel Benny shift a little so he can kiss my cheek and I then feel something poke my lower back. It takes all my energy not to gasp at the sensation.

"You won't tell anyone right?" I ask nervously. As much as I love Benny, I'm not ready for that yet.

"Am I the only one who knows?"

Me and Benny nod at the same time. What we weren't expecting was Sarah's eyes to well up with tears.

"I feel so…happy that you guys trust me enough to tell this big of secret. I promise and swear on your lives that I will not tell anyone anything. I guess you guys want to be alone the rest of the walk home? Bye you guys." Then she hugged us both. First me, then Benny. She waves and walks away.

Suddenly, we're alone, with Benny's arms still around me and him poking my back even more now.

"R-ready t-to g-get going?" I stammer out, gently moving away. He smiles and quickly kisses me.

"Sure baby, let's go." I can't help but run my eyes over him and see the bulge that was poking me. I inwardly gasp when I realize he wasn't the only one sporting one. Hopefully mine's not as noticeable.

We quickly get back to my house and up to my room. Mom, Dad, and Jane weren't home yet so we had a little bit of time to ourselves. Before I can even finish closing the door Benny grabs me and pushes me against it.

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

I can barely control myself as Ethan closes his bedroom door. Before he even does I grab him and push him up against it, effectively closing it as well. He gasps and grabs me as I crush my lips to his. "Damn, Ethan. Do you know how hard today was for me? How hard it was not to grab you every chance I got and kiss you?"

"Yeah I do, it was the same for me," he breathed onto my neck as he kissed it and bit it. A moan escaped my lips and I smile when I feel him smile against me. Fuck, I think to myself, I'm so hard right now. Because of him. Instinctively, I grab his hand and place it on me. His eyes widen and he looks at me. "All because of you," I whisper to him. He gapes slightly then kisses me rougher than ever before.

I pick him and wrap his legs around me (which is pretty easy considering I'm 5 inches taller than him)and carry him to his bed. I plop him down and hover over him, our lips never parting until we both gasp for air. I roll over and pull him to me.

"I love you so much Ethan," I whisper, holding him, his back against my chest.

"I love you too Benny. So much." I hear him gasp as I push myself against him. "Do I really make you that way?" He asks me. I can't help but smile.

"Yes baby you do. Does that bother you?"

I can feel him blush without even looking at him. "No. Not at all. I like knowing that I do that to you."

I kiss and nibble his neck while I press against him some more. He softly moans my name and I groan at the sound of it. "Is something wrong?" he asks, concern in his big, dark eyes.

"No. It's just ….. the way you said my name a couple of minutes ago. Really… um *cough* got to me…" I stutter, suddenly embarrassed. He turns in my arms and kisses me then wraps his fingers in my hair and pulls my ear to his lips and moans my name to me, then bites my earlobe gently. I gasp and groan at the feeling of it and close my eyes briefly. When I open them, he's looking at me.

He quickly kisses me and lays a hand on me there, and begins stroking. My eyes widen in surprise. He blushes and smiles at me, the grabs my hand with his free one and places it on his leg. Then I realized what I was actually touching. I gasped but before I knew it, he engulfed my mouth with his.


	5. Chapter 5

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

I don't know what came over me. Knowing that I made Benny hard just sent me over the edge. I basically attacked him. Of course, these thoughts didn't stop me from kissing him and stroking him. I then grab his hand and lay it on my own. I hear him gasp then I kiss him, not wanting to ever stop. But soon the need to breath overcame us both. We pull away from each other, gasping, faces red, lips swollen. I blush and quickly move my hand from him. He moves his too, just not as quickly.

I just stare at him, in shock that I did that. He just smiles at me and pulls me into his arms. I lay there, no words coming to me. I feel him kiss my forehead and I blush even more.

"Hey, E, you okay?"

"Um …yeah. I'm fine. I think."

He lifts my chin so I'll look at him and he looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry Ethan. If I forced you to do anything you didn't want to do, let me know."

How could he think that? It's nothing like that! "It's not like that! I wanted to do that. I was just … embarrassed at how forward I was being."

He laughs and hugs me tighter against him. "You don't hear me complaining, do you?" I blush at that and stammer out, "W-well, n-no not really." He laughs again and kisses me gently. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I just smile at him, already at ease in his arms.

"So, not to ruin the moment, but your parents and Jane will be home soon. And we have homework. Ready to be just best friends for a while?"

I groan at the thought. "Yeah I guess so." He kisses me and I notice he pushes his tongue against my lips. I immediately allow him entrance and we moan at the same time at the sensation of it. We pull away, him smiling. "Sorry, just had to try that at least once." I just smile and shake my head, breaking his embrace. "Come on, best friend. We've got homework to do." I wince mentally at that. That hurt to say. He sighs and gets up.

"Ugh. Homework."

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

We decided to work in Ethan's kitchen, that way we weren't tempted to do other things instead of homework. It was his idea. He's even sitting across me, that way he doesn't jump me again. Not that I minded. It really seemed to freak him out. I guess I'll have to let him work out his emotions on his own. I glance at him to see him concentrating on homework. He is such a nerd. But he's my nerd now. I smile to myself and stare at my math homework, trying to figure it out.

Ethan glances up as we hear a knock on the front door. He looks at me. I just shrug.

"Did you invite someone over?" he asks.

"Why the hell would I do that when I could be alone with you?" I respond, smiling. He blushes then gets up to answer the door. I stay at the table, just watching him. I smile when I notice the hickey I left on him. He bit my neck a lot too. Wonder if I have one? I was about to get up and find a mirror when I hear Ethan talking to someone. I turn my head slightly when I hear a familiar voice. Sarah.

"So, I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" she asks Ethan as they walk to the kitchen.

He laughs, clearly embarrassed. "No, we're actually doing homework."

"That hickey on your neck says differently Ethan."

He gasps and places a hand over the spot on his neck. I just smile as they make their way towards me. "Hi Benny. Oh look! You guys have matching hickeys!" Sarah says, laughing at us. I notice Ethan blushing even more, muttering something about being right back.

"Hi Sarah. What are you doing here?" I ask, since Ethan left. Figure I might as well make conversation.

"Well, Ethan's parents called me to come watch Jane when she got home since they were going out after work. She should be here any minute." Ethan comes back into the room and wraps his arms around my shoulders, since I'm still sitting.

"So mom and dad are gonna be gone tonight?"

"Yep. I'm here to watch Jane and you."

"I don't need a babysitter. I have Benny," he says, a smile on his face. I glance up at him and smile. Damn I love this boy.

"Awww you guys!" Sarah gushed. "You are really just too cute for your own good. Well," she says, pulling out a chair and sitting down, "tell me how it happened and what has happened. Tell me everything! You know you want to."

I hear Ethan sigh then he sits down in my lap. I can't help but stare at him. He looks at me and asks, "Do you want to tell her or want me to?" I just smile and wrap my arms around him. "You can. I think I'll just listen," I say, smiling at him. He bites his lip and turns to Sarah.

"Okay, well…"

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

"Okay, well…" I try to think how to start to explain to Sarah how our relationship began. It's kind of hard to think with Benny all around me.

"Friday night, Benny came over and we were playing video games, except he kept staring at me. So I finally turned to him and asked him what was wrong. He kept saying nothing until, well I guess I annoyed him enough to where he yelled at me about it." "Sorry about that!" Benny quickly interjected.

I smile at him. "It's fine Benny. Anyway, after he yelled he stood over by my bedroom door. I went and stood next to him, asking him to please tell me. Then he kinda got this weird look on his face and grabbed me, pinned me to the door, and kissed me."

I look at Sarah to see her smiling at us. "Awww, that's cute. Creepy, but cute."

"Yeah, then the next morning he asked me out." I say, blushing now as I feel something push against me.

"Awww, you guys! You do make an adorable couple. So who are you gonna tell next?" I look at Benny and he looks at me, then we both look at Sarah and shrug.

"Well, I hope you guys decide when you're ready to tell people. I mean, it must be so tough to act just like dorky best friends at school," she says, causing us all to laugh.

"You have no idea," Benny says, hugging me closer to him.

Sarah's smile vanishes quickly. "You might want to move, Ethan. Jane's almost here. I heard the car just pull up!" I jump out of Benny's lap and slide back into my seat across from him, and begin to work on some homework. I glance to see him doing the same.

Then the door opens. "Hello!" Jane shouts as she comes in.

"Hi Jane!"

"Oh, hi Sarah. Did mom and dad call you?"

"Yep. So what do you want to do?"

"Dance, Dance Revolution? Or we could go up to my room and play a game or something."

"That sounds good. Ethan and Benny are in the kitchen doing homework anyway. Don't want to disturb them do we?"

I hear Jane sigh. "I guess not. Let's go have some fun Sarah!" she says, dragging her up the stairs.

I look up to see Benny looking at me. "You know Sarah just effectively got Jane to leave us alone so we could be alone together right?"

I just smile at him. Sarah was one hell of a babysitter, and a great friend at that. I'll have to make sure to say thank you to her before she leaves tonight. I look away and keep working on homework.


	6. Chapter 6

_About a month has passed since Ethan & Benny began dating. The relationship is still a secret to everyone but Sarah._

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

I stare at my boyfriend as he tries to get his locker open. I still find it hard to not wrap him in my arms and kiss him at school, but it's getting easier. When we walk to class, we're always close enough to brush hands, and we sit next to each other in almost all our classes so I can sometimes hold his hand, if we're lucky. He always blushes when I do that. He turns to me, his eyes pleading for help. I just smile and reach over, mutter under my breath a quick unlocking spell, and ta-da! The locker is open. The smile on his face is almost more than I can bear.

"Thank you Benny," he says, leaning towards me slightly. I can't help but lean towards him. Then I remember where we are and shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I whisper in his ear, "You are so tempting fate right now. I just want to kiss you so badly." He blushes and stammers out an apology. I just smile and laugh.

"Come on, best friend. We've got history to get to." He smiles sadly at me and we walk together to class.

Luckily, our table is in the back of the room, in a corner, where no one can really pay attention. So as we sit down I quickly grab his hand and squeeze it. He blushes but his face lights up in a smile I can't resist. Then the teacher walks in, rolling a TV and VCR/DVD player into the room.

"Okay class! As you can guess, over the next week we will be watching movies!" I can't believe my ears or my eyes as the teacher turns off the lights and begins the movie. I look to my right to see the kid that sits in the desk next to me lay his head down and closes his eyes. I quickly grab Ethan's hand and intertwine my fingers with his when I feel him stiffen slightly. He looks at me, shock on his face, then he begins to blush. I squeeze his hand again and he stiffens again.

Did he just have a vision? Or two?

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

As Benny grabs my hand, I get a vision.

_**Benny and I are in my room, holding each other. He looks at me. "You sure you wanna do this baby? If you're not ready, we don't have to." I just kiss him and smile. "I am so ready Benny. I want you. My parents are gone all weekend. Jane is staying all weekend with a friend. It's only me and you. All. Weekend." I make sure to emphasize that part. "Do you know how long I've wanted you like this?" he asks, looking at me. I shake my head and kiss him. He just smiles.**_

I look at him and blush, shocked at what I just saw. He squeezes my hand and another vision overtakes me.

_**I feel the hot water run over my body as I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Benny feels so good against me. The water just pours over us both as we stand there, just enjoying the time together, alone. He kisses my neck and I moan as I push back against him, feeling him, for the first time, not bound by clothing. "Damn Ethan, you know you're gonna make me do something if you keep pushing up against me like that," he growls into my ear. I laugh and look at him. He look so sexy with is hair flattened by the water. "Do you want to do that Ethan? In here?" he asks, looking at me curiously. I just kiss him and grab him, and smile as he gasps against my lips. "Mmm baby, why do you do things like that?" he moans against my lips. I smile at him and kiss him before replying, "'Cause Benny, you drive me crazy with your sexiness. And I don't care where we do it, I told you that. It's your choice." He smiles at me and kisses me before turning me back around to where my back is against his chest. "I want you Ethan. I need you. I love you," he whispers in my ear before grabbing my waist. "I love you too Benny. And I will always need you, and always want you. Forever," I say as I feel his fingers dig into my hips. **_

Then the vision ends. I'm still looking at Benny. He looks worried. He lets go of my hand and grabs a notebook and pen, quickly writing me a message.

_What did you see? [Benny]_

_I don't think you want to know. [Ethan]_

_Baby, tell me. _

_Not on paper, babe._

_Later at your house?_

_Maybe. I really don't think you want to know though._

_Was it bad? Did I hurt you or do something stupid again? If I did (or do I guess) please tell me now so I don't!_

_Babe, trust me. It's nothing like that. It just surprised me is all. _

_You sure baby? Nothing bad?_

_No. Trust me. Now watch the movie. _

I push the notebook back towards him and turn my attention to the movie, although I'm not really watching it. I grab his hand this time and smile, still not looking at him. I feel him relax slightly, but I can tell he's still worried. My visions are never wrong. So sometime in the future, I'm gonna say near future because we didn't look any older, we decide to move up a level in our relationship and shower together, and possibly have … I can't even think the word yet. I can't help the wave of lust that crashes over me though. Just that shower scene was enough to make me burn with a passion I never felt before.

Oh my gosh… was I … horny…? I mean, I've gotten hard thinking of Benny but this, this was something entirely different. The thought of doing *that* with Benny never bothered me, and now. Now, it was almost here. I smiled and had to look at him. He just stared at me, not sure what to do. I smile an even bigger smile and send him an air kiss. He blushes and averts my eyes. I laugh silently and wait for class to end, when an idea pops in my head. I may need Sarah's help with this.

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

Ethan had a vision. And he was touching me so it had to do with me. But he won't tell me what he saw. And it's killing me not knowing. Now it's our last class, the one we don't have together. I can't concentrate. I look over our notebook conversation again, pretending to take notes. He told me to trust him. And that's what I'll do.

Finally, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. I run out the door only to see Ethan and Sarah talking, Ethan blushing and Sarah giggling. He is so girly around her. I hope he didn't tell her before he tells me. Not that I care, but I would like to know at least. Sarah sees me first and attempts to stop giggling. She whispers to Ethan and he blushes even more before turning to face me. There's something in his eyes. A look I've never seen before. It worries me a bit. Could the vision have caused this change in him?

"Hey you guys," I say as I get to them. Sarah keeps glancing at me, like she almost couldn't believe her eyes. "You walking home with us Sarah?"

"Oh no. I think you guys are gonna wanna be alone today," she laughs out, winking at us both. I can't help but blush. What did Ethan say?

"Sarah!" he whispers angrily, "I told you he doesn't know yet!"

Sarah giggles again before saying, "Sorry Ethan! Couldn't resist. And you're welcome by the way. For the you-know-what." She giggles again.

"Sarah!" he says again, while I raise my eyebrows curiously at first Sarah, then Ethan. He's blushing again. Hard. I wish I knew what was going on.

"Bye Sarah," he says as he turns away. She's still smiling at me as Ethan yells for me, "Come on Benny!"

"What did he say to you Sarah?" I ask, looking over at Ethan. He stopped by the front school doors, waiting for me, looking … impatient. I've never seen Ethan impatient. Ever. What's going on?

"I can't say Benny. I promised," she says, still smiling, "But go easy on him okay? Trust me. Bye."

"Bye." I walk over towards him. "Ready to go?"

"Finally, let's go," he says, smiling at me. There's something still in his eyes. I can't wait to find out what.

...

We're finally at Ethan's house. He's been really quiet the whole walk home, and even now, we're just sitting with our backs against the wall behind his bed, holding hands, not talking. He leans against me and I shift so my arm is around his shoulders, holding him to me.

"What's wrong E?"

"Just thinking."

"Do you mind if I ask what you're thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about us. And about who we should tell next."

"Is that what the vision was about?"

"Hell no. Trust me, the vision was something entirely different."

"Will you tell me?"

He kisses me softly. "Eventually. But first! I have something for you." He jumps out of my arms and runs to his backpack, looking for something.

What's going on?

_The italics in this section are Ethan's memories._

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

Thanks to Sarah, I was able to get something for Benny. Something I hope he likes. She got it for me while I was in school and she had her study/off period. I dig in my bag when I see the other thing she got me to. I can't help but blush as I push that box out of the way. I don't even know how that happened.

"_Sarah! It's your off period right?" I asked as I ran up to her in the crowded hallway._

"_Yeah it is. What's up Ethan? You look more hyped up than usual."_

"_Will you go out and get something for me? I wrote it down on this piece of paper," I say as I pull said paper out of my pocket._

_She looks at it and smiles. "Aww, of course Ethan! You know you can always count on me to help with stuff like this." She looks at me again before frowning. "There's something else. What's up?" _

"_Nothing," I stammer, knowing my blushing face shows I'm lying. _

"_Mhm. Spill Ethan." _

_I sigh and speak fast to her, knowing she can understand. "Okay, I had a vision of me and Benny. And it made me realize that I need to get him something. That is all I'm telling you. But you got to promise not to tell him! He doesn't know okay?"_

"_Aww you're gonna surprise him! You are like the sweetest boyfriend ever!" she says excitedly to me. I quickly hand her $40. "That should be enough right?" I ask. "Oh yeah hun, it will be. I'll be back soon!" she says as she runs down the hallway. I sigh and smile._

_I told the teacher I had to leave before class ended, since I was having stomach problems. I'm a good student, they believed me. I'm waiting by my locker when Sarah appears at my side, holding a grocery bag in her hand._

"_I got it Ethan! And something else you might need. But maybe not. I mean, you and Benny have only been with each other so… yeah. Here," she says, handing the bag to me._

_I open it to see the white box I was expecting, but there was something else too. My eyes widen I realize what it was. _

"_Sarah! Why would you think I need con … those?" _

"_Something in your expression earlier. Was that your vision?"_

_I blush and just mumble, "not really. We only discussed it."_

_She giggles at me. I quickly drop the boxes in my bag and through the sack away._

I find the box I'm looking for in the very bottom of my bag. I can feel Benny watching me, so I just smile and open it quickly, making sure it's still there. I smile and walk back to Benny and kiss him.

"I love you Benny. So much. So here. For you," I say, placing the box in his hand. He blushes and looks at me. "Well open it silly," I say, smiling at him.

He slowly opens the box and smiles to himself before looking at me. "Ethan, I… I love it," he says, and tears begin to well up in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

I stare at the box Ethan handed me. The gift he got for me. I can't believe it. Inside were two rings on necklace chains. I can't help but tear up at it. I pick one up by its chain and look at it closer. I see an inscription on it. _"Benny & Ethan forever." _I can't help but smile at him.

"When did you do this?" I ask, still in shock. He smiles at me.

"Sarah got them for me during her off period," he responds, blushing slightly. "I didn't know if you were comfortable wearing actual rings since no one knows about us, so I figured we could hide these in our shirts but still wear them."

I kiss him. "Thank you baby. I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Now tell me about the vision."

He sighs. He doesn't want to tell me. "You said it wasn't bad right?" I ask.

"Defiantly not. I just don't know how you'll respond."

"Just tell me."

" We were discussing moving our relationship to the next level…" he says, not looking at me.

I just stare, dumbfounded. Did he mean… sex? We were discussing that?

"What was the second vision? I know you had more than one." Now he's blushing worse than before. What could it have been?

"Um.. w-well we were… um…ugh! I can't say it. Give me your hand. Maybe I can show you." I set my hand in his and gasp with what I see. Ethan and I, laying together talking about doing *that*; then it flashes to us… in the shower? I can't believe it. I had thought about it but now I know it's gonna happen, I'm in ecstatic shock. I look at Ethan to see him blushing like mad again. I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. That just caught me off guard is all."

"Me too baby, me too. Did it … bother you?"

"No. No of course not. I just don't know when that's gonna happen now."

"Whenever we're ready. Um, hey E? I was thinking of telling someone about us…" I say, changing the subject. Might as well get it over with.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

...

"I changed my mind Ethan. We can't tell her."

"It was your idea. Just tell her! I told Sarah, you tell her."

"Fine," I say, pouting. He reaches up and bites my bottom lip, making me moan. "Mmm, dammit Ethan." He just laughs and scoots away on the couch, pretending to watch a movie. Then she comes in.

"Benny! Are you here?"

"Yeah Grandma. Me and Ethan are in the living room."

"Well, of course he's with you. I'd be surprised if he wasn't!" she says, laughing as she walks in there. I wonder if she notices how close we are to each other.

"Hey grandma, I have something to tell you." I say, avoiding her eyes.

"Is this about you and Ethan being in love?"

Me and him both just gape at her. "H-how do you know?" I ask, shocked.

"Oh Benny. You obviously can't see the changes that I can in you and his behavior this last month or so, but besides that, those hickeys don't lie sometimes. I'm happy for you boys. Some people wait a lifetime to find a love like yours. Just no messing around in my house!" she says before she walks back to the kitchen. I just sit there, mouth open. In shock.

"Have I changed that much?" I ask Ethan.

"Not to me, but I wonder what we look like to other people…?"

Now Grandma's got me wondering. If she noticed, who else has too?

_Another month has passed in this relationship, all thoughts of Ethan's vision forgotten… for now._

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

I awoke in the middle of the night, for no reason really. Just woke up. I look to see Benny still sleeping next to me peacefully. I kissed his forehead and tried to relax back to sleep, touching Benny's arm in the process, and triggering a vision.

_**Benny held me up against his bare chest, pushing my body against his. "Ethan," he moaned, "I love feeling you against me." I can't say I disagree. The feeling of nothing but skin against skin was such a wonderful sensation. "Mmm, Benny, are we just going to lay around all day naked or actually do something?" I ask sleepily. He turns me around to where I face him. "Hmm, we could do what we did yesterday… in the shower…?" he says, biting and kissing my neck. He positions himself over me, hovering slightly, having his arms support him so he can look down at me. "I know you liked it, otherwise you wouldn't have made so much noise," he says, smiling at me sexily. I can't help but blush at that. "Maybe that's your fault for feeling so good," I say, pulling him down on me. I hear the soft clink of metal against metal and realize we're both wearing our necklaces I got about a month ago. I smile and kiss him. "Maybe it's your turn now," I say, pushing him over so I'm on top.**_

The vision ends there. I gasp out loud, in shock. I'm instantly hard from the thought of Benny and I doing that. I remember the box that Sarah bought me when she got the necklaces. Whatever's gonna happen, is gonna happen soon.

...

Today's one of those Friday's that there is no school, so me and Benny and Jane are home all day. I had to pay Jane 20 bucks so she wouldn't tell mom and dad that Benny and I are holding hands. She agreed, after saying she thought we made a cute couple. That made Benny blush more than me for once. I'm still thinking about that vision I had, wanting to tell Benny, but can't with Jane around.

"Hey Ethan, do you think mom and dad know about you guys?" Jane asked.

"No, Jane. I don't think they do. Why?"

"Well, the other day I overheard them talking how much you two have changed in the last couple months, and how close you've gotten to each other."

Benny and I just look at each other, in shock and embarrassment. "When you hear that?" he asked her.

"Oh, about a week or so ago. Mom seemed happy that you two were so close. Dad seemed iffy on the subject." I assume that was her ending the conversation because she went back to watching T.V.

"Does that bother you Ethan?" Benny asks me quietly.

"Actually it doesn't. I thought it would but no, it really doesn't," I say, smiling at him.

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

Once Jane goes up to her room, I grab Ethan to me and kiss him. "Been wanting to do that all I day," I say, smiling. He smiles back and leans against me. "You seem tired E. What's wrong? Did you not sleep good?"

He sighs, "It's not that. I woke up in the middle of the night for no reason, and as I was laying down again I brushed your arm and had a vision." He touches my arm and shows me what he saw. I gasp at it. Us … naked … and getting ready to have sex again since apparently we did it just the day before…

"Wow," is all I can manage to say. "I know," he responds. We just sit there, holding hands and him leaning on me, until the phone rings.

Ethan answers it. "Hello?" -pause- "Oh, hi mom." -pause- "Oh. Really? Right now? Okay I'll tell her. Yeah I know mom, no parties. Okay. Bye."

Ethan seems to be in shock. I get up and wrap my arms around him. "Ethan, baby, what's wrong?"

He whispers against my chest, "Mom and dad left work early to go on a weekend get-away. They'll be here in about an hour to take Jane to a friends house for the whole weekend…" his voice trails away. I know what he's thinking.

"Well, I guess you should go tell Jane…"

"Yeah. Um … I'll be right back." He heads up the stairs and out of sight. I plop down on his couch in shock. Could this be the weekend Ethan's been seeing? I mean, I know I'm ready and have been for a while, but is he?

...

"Okay, Ethan. No parties, and I left you some money on the kitchen table so you guys can order pizza or something. And please, if you make a mess, clean it up. Benny, if you stay the whole weekend, don't make a mess either," said Ethan's mom as she walked out the door with Jane. "Oh and boys, please keep the noise level at a minimum okay? I don't want to get a call from some cops saying they arrested my son and his boy- *ahem* friend." I don't think Ethan caught that, but I did. I raised my eyebrows at Mrs. Morgan, wondering how she found out. She smiled at me and looked to make sure Ethan wasn't looking. "Take care of him for me Benny," she whispers to me. I just nod and smile.

"Okay that's everything. Bye you guys! See you Sunday night!"

And then they were gone. And we were alone. All weekend.

I look at Ethan to see him looking at me. He blushes and hugs me. I just smile and hug him back, not letting go.

"So Ethan, we got all weekend to spend together, no interruptions. What's the plan?" I ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

We're up in my room, on my bed, making out heavily. Benny's already removed his shirt, and mine was on its way to being off. I pull away for a moment, wanting to catch my breath. "Okay Benny, lets just slow down. We have all weekend together. No need to rush."

"I know, but I can't just help myself sometimes. At school we only act like friends, and for half the time at home we act like friends. I'm just so happy to be with you, no hiding."

"I know, but seriously. We should talk…"

"Talk? Oh no, this isn't one of those break up speeches is it? 'Cause, Ethan, baby, I can change. Just don't leave me."

"Benny, you dork, calm down. I would never leave you. Love you too much for that."

"Oh thank God."

"But, I …. I think it's time…"

"Time for what?"

"I think … I think this is what my vision was of. This weekend…"

"Oh … Are you sure …?"

"Benny, I love you. And I would be lying if I said I never thought of being with you that way. So yeah, I'm pretty sure.

Benny and I are holding each other now. He looks at me. "You sure you wanna do this baby? If you're not ready, we don't have to."

I just kiss him and smile. "I am so ready Benny. I want you. My parents are gone all weekend. Jane is staying all weekend with a friend. It's only me and you. All. Weekend." I make sure to emphasize that part.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you like this?" he asks, looking at me. I shake my head and kiss him. He just smiles. I realize we just lived my vision. I don't think he did. That's fine. All that matters is that we're together.

"So, I have a couple of question for you then E. How and when and where pretty much sums them up," he says, kissing my forehead.

"Totally your decision. I'm pretty sure you've thought about it more than I have," I say, looking at him, making him blush.

"Well, maybe some… but not a lot. But come on, you're my boyfriend. Of course I'm gonna be thinking that," he says, blushing still.

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

Ethan and I are just lying here, resting. We both know what's going to happen either later today or tomorrow possibly. We just don't say anything about it. He knows I'm pressing myself against him and I can feel him do the same. "Hey E, wanna play some video games?"

"Sounds good to me," he says, getting up and stretching. I soon follow.

We play for what seems like hours, but really is probably only about an hour long. I notice that Ethan seems kinda sweaty.

"Hey E. You okay?" I ask, concerned.

"It's just really hot in here," he responds, fanning himself.

I know what could you down… but no. I'm not doing that. As much as I would love to have Ethan right now. I should wait. Until the moment is right.

"Um, your mom left money. Want me to run down to the store and get some ice pops or something?"

"Nah, I'll do it. I need to stretch my legs a bit anyway."

He gets up and puts on his shoes before disappearing downstairs. I hastily follow, just catching him before he leaves. "Leaving without saying goodbye huh?" I say, grinning at him. He blushes and kisses me. "There. Goodbye."

"Nope doesn't work that way," I say, then kiss and suck on his neck, leaving a red mark. Light but noticeable. "There. You can leave now." He just stares at me with wide eyes, then smiles and kisses me again.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I love you."

"I love you too. Now hurry up."

Damn. Miss that boy already. I don't like being away from him for very long…

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

I jog down to the store and hurry through with my purchase. I don't like being away from Benny for too long. I know what we'll be doing later, which is probably why I was sweating so much. Nerves. It's nerve-wracking knowing that soon enough I'll lose my virginity to my best friend/boyfriend. I would be afraid about maybe this making things shaky between us but my visions obviously shows us being okay, hell even closer, after wards.

"Benny! I'm back!" I holler once I'm inside. "I have ice pops!"

No response. I silently begin to panic. Crap. Benny. Where are you? I then yell when I feel him wrap his arms around me, him shaking with laughter, me shaking from terror.

"You jerk. That scared me." He just smiles at me. "I'm sorry baby but you looked so cute I couldn't resist."

"Hmmph. Be happy I love you so much. Otherwise I'd be so mad right now." He just smiles again and kisses me. Hard. I drop the bag of ice pops and wrap my arms around him. I feel him slowly run his hands up and under my shirt, grabbing me to him. "Can you tell how much I missed you while you were gone?"

I pull away to breath for a minute. "Yeah, babe. I can tell." I sigh and reach down to pick up the bag of ice pops. "So… what do you want to do now?" I ask, putting the pops up but getting one for myself, then change my mind and put it back.

"W-ell … it is getting pretty late … want to shower then crash?" he asks, not looking at me. I tense slightly then relax. I have no reason to be nervous.

"Sure," I say, and grab his hand. I kiss him on the cheek, making him blush more than he already was. "Let's go upstairs."

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

Oh god. I said it. And he agreed. I'm so nervous. I mean, if it was a spur of the moment thing, then maybe I wouldn't be. But I am. I hope more than anything that I don't hurt him in any way. That, I could not live with. We walk up the stairs hand in hand, slowly. There is no rushing anymore. Once we get to his room to grab some clothes, Ethan begins blushing like his face was on fire.

"Would you mind if I got in first? I'm shy…"

"Not at all baby. Go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks," he says, and runs off to the bathroom. I sit down for a minute until I hear the water begin to run. I'll give him a couple more minutes, just to make sure he's okay. I breathe in and out slowly, trying to gain control of myself. Soon, I will be naked. With my boyfriend. In the shower. I try to remember his vision, to make sure I don't make a fool of myself, but it won't come to me at this moment. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to wing it. I get up and slowly make my way to the bathroom.

I open the door and see his clothes bunched up in a corner, his necklace on the counter by the mirror, and two big fluffy towels hanging by the showers entrance. I breathe in deeply and begin to shed my clothes, putting them with his. I take a deep breath, and open up the shower curtain, joining my boyfriend inside. I gasp as I see his slim figure in front of me, his hair matted down from the downpour of water. He has his back to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, you've reached chapter 9! I'm hoping that means you liked my story enough to read this far! This chapter is a total M-rating! Enjoy!******

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

I feel him enter before I hear him I'm just that tuned to know where he is. I hear him gasp as he enters. I am so embarrassed. No one's ever seen me naked before. Except for the time with the whole werewolf fiasco. But that didn't count.

I just tilt my head back, letting the water run over me. He's still standing back, probably nervous too. I just close eyes for a moment, and relax my shoulders.

I silently begin to hope he'll come forward soon. The water's got me so relaxed, I know I'm ready for him now.

I feel the hot water run over my body as I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Benny feels so good against me. The water just pours over us both as we stand there, just enjoying the time together, alone. He kisses my neck and I moan as I push back against him, feeling him, for the first time, not bound by clothing.

"Damn Ethan, you know you're gonna make me do something if you keep pushing up against me like that," he growls into my ear.

I laugh and look at him. He look so sexy with is hair flattened by the water. "Do you want to do that Ethan? In here?" he asks, looking at me curiously. I just kiss him and grab him, and smile as he gasps against my lips.

"Mmm baby, why do you do things like that?" he moans against my lips.

I smile at him and kiss him before replying, "'Cause Benny, you drive me crazy with your sexiness. And I don't care where we do it, I told you that. It's your choice." He smiles at me and kisses me before turning me back around to where my back is against his chest.

"I want you Ethan. I need you. I love you," he whispers in my ear before grabbing my waist.

"I love you too Benny. And I will always need you, and always want you. Forever," I say as I feel his fingers dig into my hips, holding me to him. I feel him press up against me. I know he wants it. I do too.

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

Damn. His body is so close to mine. I can feel every inch of him. I tried to resist but I just had to hold him. Once my arms are around him, I feel the water just pour over us as we stand there, just enjoying the time together, alone.

I kiss his neck and hear him moan and push against me. The feeling of his skin against mine is almost an unbearable pleasure.

"Damn Ethan, you know you're gonna make me do something if you keep pushing up against me like that," I growl in his ear.

He laughs and looks over his shoulder at me. I can't get over how adorably hot he looks with his hair stuck to his hot, flushed face.

"Do you want to do that Ethan? In here? I ask. Instead of answering me he turns to fully kiss me, then does something I did not expect. He grabbed me. I can't help but gasp against his lips.

"Mmm baby, why do you do things like that?" I meant to just ask, but it came out more like a moan.

He just smiles and replies, "'Cause Benny, you drive me crazy with your sexiness. And I don't care where we do it, I told you that. It's your choice." I smile and kiss him before turning him around again, his back against my chest. I close my eyes and take a deep, steadying breath.

"I want you Ethan. I need you. I love you,"I whisper in his ear, before tightening my grip on his waist.

"I love you too Benny. And I will always need you, and always want you. Forever," he says, leaning against me, causing me to dig my fingers into his hips even more. I gently press up against him more. I'm so close. My self-control is running thin.

"Ethan, I- I don't know how much longer I can control myself, so I'm just going to ask. Can I fuck you, make love to you, have sex with you, whatever the hell you want to call it?" I'm practically begging, and he just pushes against me more.

"Please Benny," he says, looking at me shyly with those big dark eyes of his. I lean down and kiss him hard as I press myself against him more, close enough to begin. Before I do, though, a thought pops in my head.

"Ethan, do we need something?" I whisper in his ear.

"I don't really see why. I mean, you're going to be the only person I'm ever with." I smile at that thought. Ethan will always be mine. Always.

"Same with you, you are my one and only." I know it sounds corny, but hey it's the truth. He smiles up at me. "Ready?" I ask, making sure it's okay.

"Benny. Please."

I smile at the way he says my name and gently push against him, feeling the resistance I expected. I push more, and then feel my head push through. Ethan takes a sharp breath. "I'm not hurting you am I? I can pull out," I say, completely afraid. I begin to move when Ethan grabs my hand.

"No," he moans, "More." His eyes are still closed, but he looks like he's enjoying himself.

I push more, until I'm completely inside of him. I moan at the feeling of it. "Oh God Ethan," I moan his name. I see him smile and then he moans my name as well. I almost can't believe how amazing this feels. I slowly pull out until only the head's left, the push back in. He moans loudly.

"Benny!"

Damn that sound. I'm gonna finish before I can even enjoy it if he keeps that up. I grab him a little bit tighter and begin a steady rhythm. He moans at each push. I can't help but moan too, it just feels so good, and just comes naturally to me it seems.

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

I can't help but moan his name over and over again as he pushes into me. I had originally expected pain, but there really wasn't any Just the feeling of how natural and right this felt, along with this intense feeling of pleasure that is building up inside of me. This time, he basically pulls all the way out before slamming back into me.

"Benny!" I yell his name as he continues that. I feel him bite my shoulder and I moan again. I gasp as I feel his hand grab me.

"Ethan!" Now he's screaming my name. We're both panting loudly as he speeds up. I continue to scream his name and moan, while he continues to bite me and fuck me. I feel myself begin to get near the edge. "Benny," I pant, "If you keep that up you're going to make me - ," my sentence gets cut off as his slams into me harder and faster.

"Ethan, baby, I'm about to – ," he doesn't finish his sentence either as I feel him shudder then bite down, hard, onto my shoulder.

We scream in unison from the pleasure that courses through us. I feel him explode in me and I can't help but scream his name again as I erupt from his hand stroking me.

We both slide down the tile wall, panting, him still in me, his arms loosely holding me. I just lean against him and close my eyes, letting the feelings of ecstasy wash away from us along with the water. Benny speaks first.

"Oh my God, Ethan. That. Was. Amazing."

"Mhm. Completely, amazingly wonderful," I say as I smile. I feel him gently shift me to where he's no longer in me, but I'm still in his arms and lap. I lazily open my eyes and kiss him tenderly.

"I'm sorry about your shoulder baby." I turn and look at all the red bite marks and hickeys located now on my left shoulder. I just smile.

"I'm not," I say, before closing my eyes again. This was the most amazing feeling I've ever had. And now he had worn me out. I'm exhausted. I open my eyes again with difficulty and kiss him again. "I love you Benny. So much more than I could ever explain in words."

"I love you to Ethan. In more ways than I could ever explain," he responds, kissing me again. I smile and once again, close my eyes, thinking of the amazing sex we just had.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you people liked chapter 9! Chapter 10 isn't nearly as M-rated, but still is for a reason!**

P.O.V.: BENNY

Ethan closes his eyes again. He seems exhausted. He was already tired, then we did that (which was amazing!) and I think I wore him out. I smile at how adorably cute and sexy he is. Then I realize we're still naked together. I blush, then slowly stand up, Ethan's sleeping form in my arms. I decide to wait and get the water when I don't have my life in my arms.

I grab one of the fluffy towels and drape it around him. He is out. I carry him slowly to his room, myself still dripping wet. I'll clean it up when I'm done with him. I quickly dry his hair and dab him dry. I throw his towel on the floor to keep me from slipping as I walk back to the bathroom to grab my towel and turn off the water. I decide to not worry about clothes at the moment as I quickly dry off and wrap the towel around my waist. I spot our necklaces by the mirror. Those, I grab.

I get back in there to see he had curled up on his side. I smile and quickly slip his necklace over his neck, then put mine on. I grab our towels and drop in the dirty clothes basket, then make my way to Ethan's bed. He, somehow, left enough room for me, so I slipped into my spot, and pulled him into my arms as I throw the blanket over us. He smiles in his sleep and quietly moans my name. I smile at the sheer cuteness of it all. I close my eyes and dream of the amazing night I just had.

...

I awaken to the sun shining in my eyes from Ethan's window. Gah What time is it? I look at his clock to see it's already noon. I wince , then remember it's Saturday. I then also remember last night's events and I can't help but smile. I glance at my best friend/boyfriend. His dark hair was mussed from falling asleep with it wet and his face was flushed slightly. I gently touch his cheek, to make sure he doesn't have a fever. He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"Good morning," he says, sleepily stretching. I quietly moan when I realize we're still naked, besides our necklaces, and I feel him push up against me without intending too. I frown when I look at his shoulder. My bite marks are still a healthy red, the hickeys still fully there. At least it's his shoulder, so he can cover it with a shirt. I still can't help but feel bad.

"Did I hurt you last night?" I ask, the worry and shame evident in my voice. I let my eyes graze over his body when I notice the bruises on his hips. I feel all the blood leave my face.

"Nope Benny, I feel amazing!" he says, and kisses me. My eyes don't leave the bruises. I gently place my right hand on his right hip, and see how the bruises match perfectly to my fingers.

"B-but your hip. And your shoulder. They don't hurt?"

"Hell no babe. In fact, I couldn't be happier." His expression suddenly changes though, from happy to hurt. "Did you not enjoy it?" he asks, the sadness evident in his big dark brown eyes.

"Are you crazy? That was one of the most amazing moments of my life," I say, sounding like the dork I am. He smiles at me and kisses me, wrapping his fingers in my hair. I smile. He seems okay. I'll try not to worry about how I hurt him.

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

I can't help me smile at Benny. He makes everything meaningful for me. He pulls me into his arms and moans in my ear, "Ethan, I love feeling you against me."I can't say I disagree. The feeling of nothing but skin against skin was such a wonderful sensation.

"Mmm, Benny, are we just going to lay around all day naked or actually do something?" I ask sleepily. He turns me around to where I face him. "Hmm, we could do what we did yesterday… in the shower…?" he says, biting and kissing my neck, making sure to stay away from my left side.

He positions himself over me, hovering slightly, having his arms support him so he can look down at me. "I know you liked it, otherwise you wouldn't have made so much noise," he says, smiling at me sexily. I can't help but blush at that.

"Maybe that's your fault for feeling so good," I say, pulling him down on me. I hear the soft clink of metal against metal and realize we're both wearing our necklaces I got us about a month ago. I smile and kiss him. "Maybe it's your turn now," I say, pushing him over so I'm on top. I see his eyes widen at my boldness.

"You mean …. My turn?" he asks, the shock clearly on his face. I can't help but laugh.

"You don't think you get to have all the fun do you?" I say, this time biting his shoulder. He moans loudly and grips the bed sheet tightly.

"Ethan, you're a tease," he pants, looking at me through half closed eyes. I just smile and kiss him. He smiles back but then a thought crosses his mind and shows on his face.

"But, before I let you continue seducing me," he says, flipping us so he's on top again, "I need to do something so it's easier on you."

"Easier on me…?" I ask, my voice trailing off. He just smirks and says, "Stay," before disappearing under the blanket. I gasp and grip the sheet this time as I feel him slowly lick me.

"W-what a-are y-you doing?" I stammer out, gasping at the feelings rushing through me. His voice is muffled by the blanket but I can hear his response. "The water made it easier last night. I'm just making it so you can do it easier."

I just shake my head and moan when he takes me halfway in his mouth and swirls his tongue around me. He pulls away from me and I see his head pop up from underneath the blanket. I look at him darkly. "There," he says, "that should be good." I just shake my head and smile at him.

"You're a dork Benny," is all I mutter as I get ready to pay him back for last night.

"At least I'm your dork," is all he says as I push into him.


	11. Chapter 11

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

I lie here panting, my arms loosely around Ethan as he tries to catch his breath. "Wow," is all I say, in utter bliss. He smiles at me and shakes his head. "See what I meant by you can't have all the fun?" All I can do is nod. He slowly gets up and stretches. I notice the bruises from last night are a little darker now, probably from me gripping him when we changed positions and I was in his lap, him on his back. I close my eyes at the memories of earlier. I breathe deeply before getting up too. I wince when I feel a slight pain on my side. I look down and laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks, pulling on some boxers. I point to the bruises on my side that matches his fingers. "Looks like we're even," I say, smiling at him . He just shakes his head and finishes getting dressed. "I'm going to go find something to eat, meet me in the kitchen," he says, kissing my cheek. I quickly get dressed and follow him downstairs.

I find him eating a bowl of cereal, a strange look on his face. Oh no. I hope us doing that didn't ruin our relationship. "Hey E, you okay?" I ask, sitting in a chair next to him. He just looks at me and smiles. "Benny, I am ok. I am great actually. But…" his voice trails off.

"But what?"

"I'm ready for the world to know that we're together. I think it will be physically impossible for us to act like 'just friends' after last night and this morning," he says, looking at me. I can't help but notice that some of the bite marks I left aren't fully covered by his shirt. I smile at him.

"You sure? I mean, we'll probably get shunned, or made fun of, and possibly even lose the few friends we have."

"If they can't accept that I love you and you love me then they aren't really our friends. And if anyone bothers us we'll send Sarah after them," he says, laughing. I can't help but laugh too.

"Well okay then. I guess that means no more hiding from your parents too?" I ask. I already know how he'll react. I watch as his face pales and he avoids my gaze. Yep. Thought so. "Come on baby. Jane and my grandma already know. Why can't we tell your mom and dad?" I don't tell him his mom knows yet. I don't know how he'll take it.

"Well, what if they kick me out or something? Or disown me!"

"Not gonna happen. And if for some chance it does, which it won't, just live with me then."

"Benny, I-" I cut him off sharply. "Your mom knows Ethan."

"W-what?"

"Yeah. She accidently almost called me your boyfriend before they left last night… I didn't think you heard her but I did and she asked me to keep you safe…So yeah… She knows." I say, avoiding his gaze now.

"Oh. Thank goodness." He says, closing his eyes. "That just leaves …. Dad."

"We can tell him together if you want. Or maybe he already knows and hasn't said anything."

"Maybe. But I know that I can't act like just a friend to you anymore after what's passed between us." He says, grabbing my hand. I pull him to me and kiss him. "Baby, trust me. We are defiantly not just friends."

...

The rest of the day passes in a blur for us both (or for me at least). We didn't have sex again, but we did sleep naked together. A thought keeps bouncing around in my mind, but I don't know if Ethan is ready for that yet.

Sunday night, we're sitting on the couch in his living room, my bag by my feet. I'm leaving as soon as his parents get home and we tell his dad. I have my arm around Ethan's shoulders, holding him. He's nervous. Can't really blame him. But once we tell his dad, then our families will know then we can tell our friends at school (by friends, I mean Erica and Rory).

He jumps slightly and tries to scoot away from me when we hear the door open. I pull him back to me and kiss his cheek. "Be brave baby. It's for us okay?" I whisper in his ear. All he does is nods. "I know."

"Ethan? Benny? Boys where are you?" his mom calls. "We're in here Mrs. M!" I holler back. She walks towards us then stops when she notices my arm around him and how close we are. She smiles and a small giggle slips past her lips before she puts her hand to her mouth. "Well, *ahem* we are home. Are you leaving soon Benny?"

"Yes ma'am. Once we talk to you and the mister."

"Oh," she says. "Let me get him." We hear her call for Ethan's dad to come here. He walks in slowly.

"Okay boys. What do you want to say?" she asks as his dad looks at me and Ethan. Ethan's just looking down at his hands, blushing. Guess it's up to me.

I look them both in the face, breathe deep and say, "Okay. I'm in love with Ethan. He is in love with me even though he's afraid to say it at the moment. We have been dating for about 2 or so months now and felt like it was time to tell you guys, but I figure you guys have your suspicions, am I right Mrs. M? So, there. I love him with all my heart. And I hope you'll accept us both as we are." I stand up, pulling Ethan up with me, holding his hand. I look at his parents to see his dad smile, come up to me and shake my free hand, and walk away. I look at Ethan's mom and see tears streaming down her face.

"Ethan is so lucky to have you Benny. Someone who loves him so much. I've known for a while now. It's just obvious when you two look at each other." Then she hugs us both (separately) and kisses Ethan's forehead. "I'm so happy for you both. Does your grandma know Benny?" she asks before going upstairs. "Yes ma'am she does," I say, glad to know there's no problems. "Okay then. Goodnight you two."

I pull Ethan to me and kiss his shocked face. "They don't mind…." He mumbles, blushing at me. "Nope they don't. And tomorrow, we can act like we're together. I'm not hiding anymore. Are you?"

He looks at me and smiles that smile I love so much. "No babe. Not anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

**P.O.V.: ETHAN**

It's Monday morning. I hate waking up without Benny, but on these school nights it's required. Mom made that clear.

"_Even if you two are together, no sleeping over on school nights," she said, hugging me one more time before bed. "I know mom. You really don't mind?" "No son, I don't. You're happy. That is all that matters to me."_

I quickly get dressed and hurry down stairs, where a couple of slices of buttered toast await me. "I thought you might be in a hurry so here you go," mom says, kissing my forehead. I mutter a thanks, opening the front door and walk straight into Benny's arms.

"Well hi baby," he says, kissing me. "Ready to go?" I just nod and walk quickly towards school.

"Alright E, what's wrong?' he asks, catching up to me. I look at him and see how adorable he looks. "I'm just nervous about today."

"Baby don't be okay? I called someone to help ease the nervousness," he says, smiling at me.

"Wha-?" I begin, before Sarah comes walking towards us, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi you guys!" she says as she gets closer. She notices Benny holding my hand. "So today's the day you tell people right? Or just act like you're together? Oh, Ethan looks terrified! Good thing you called me, Benny."

I just gape at them both. Benny looks so sure of himself, and Sarah looks ecstatic that we're admitting we're together. I just take a deep breath, and kiss Benny's cheek. "I can't help being nervous. How do you think people will react when they see people like us?"

Sarah just shakes her head and says, "I doubt anyone will bother you two. It's obvious that you're in love."

I just smile and blush at her comment. Benny, on the hand smiles widely and says, "Thank you Sarah. Good to know someone besides family supports us."

"You're families know?" she squeals loudly in our ears. "Yes," we say together. "That's great! Then this will be easy! Just walk through school holding hands. I doubt anyone will notice."

With that, we walked into school. Sarah on one side, being the protective body guard I know Benny asked for (he didn't have to say it), and Benny, my wonderful boyfriend Benny, on the other, holding my hand.

...

All in all, the day went pretty well, until the last class. The one I don't have with Benny. I just kept my head down and took my notes, not bothering with anyone. Until some kid comes in saying I'm needed in the counselor's office. I grab my bag since it's almost time to go and head out to the hallway, only to be thrown against a set of lockers by some random jock.

"Got my note I see," he snarls. "Y-your note?" I stammer. "Yeah, I got a couple of friends to steal me some of those slips. Makes it easy when I decide to beat some punk nerd up. And today, my choice is you. I mean, fuck, I don't know what's worse. The fact that you're a nerd or that you're a gay nerd. Anyway, once I kill you, you're little boyfriend is next." My face pales at the thought of Benny getting hurt. I struggle but this guy is huge. I give up and just close my eyes, awaiting the inevitable beating I'm sure to get. I hear someone say, "What the fu-?" before feeling something getting slammed into the wall next to me. I open my eyes to see Rory holding the jock, his arms twisted behind his back.

"You might want to reconsider your choice of nerds next time. If you lay a hand on Ethan or Benny I will personally break your arm. Or worse, how bout I spread around school that a nerd like me just beat you up? You'd never live it down," he says, letting go. The jock just looks at us both, then runs like mad out the school doors.

"You okay Ethan?" Rory asks as he pulls out his phone and types a quick message, then turns back to me. "Benny and Sarah will be here soon." I just slump to the floor, still in shock.

"Thanks Rory," I say, looking at him. He just smiles his goofy smile and sits next to me. "No problem Ethan, you're one of my best friends. Just 'cuz some jerk's a homophobe doesn't mean you should get treated like that."

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"Super hearing dude. I heard you mutter something and asked the teacher if I could be excused. They agreed since class is almost over, and I came to find you." As he finishes his sentence I see Benny running down the hall towards us, a look of pure terror on his face. He falls down next to me and pulls me in his arms. I can't help but wonder what Rory texted him.

**P.O.V.: BENNY**

I'm sitting in class when I feel my phone vibrate. Hoping its Ethan, I quickly pull out my phone and gasp when I see the message displayed on my screen. "_Ethan just got attacked by some jock. I saved him. We're in the hallway." _It's from Rory. My chest tightens. I quickly ask the teacher if I can leave, saying it's an emergency. My feelings obviously show on my face, because they let me leave.

I practically run until I see Ethan huddled on the floor, Rory next to him. He doesn't seem to be hurt but I can't help the fear that I know shows on my face. Ethan turns and when I see him I just fall down next to him and pull him to me.

"Ethan are you okay?" I ask, my voice thick with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. My back hurts a little but it's all good. Thanks to vampire-ninja over here," he says, pointing at Rory. I can feel my face likes up like a kid on Christmas. "Thank you so much for saving Ethan, Rory. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to him."

"Hey, you think I'm just gonna sit by while some jerk beats up one of my best friends? Dude, I'm a vampire-ninja. I help people who matter, like you two," he says, smiling at us. Just then Sarah and Erica turn down the hall.

"Ethan! You okay? I got Rory's text! Erica had to follow me. Sorry." Erica's eyes widen at my arms around Ethan, then she smiles.

"Glad to see you two nerds are happy," she says, before turning to Rory and pouts, "I was hoping you had a snack for me, but I see that you don't." Sarah quickly slaps her arm then turns back to us.

"So what happened?" I listen as Ethan explains how he got fake-called to the counselors office then got thrown against the wall. I'm so grateful to Rory right now. Ethan could've been seriously hurt. But I doubt we'll have any more problems. Sounds like Rory scared them enough to back off.

"Hey guys, unless you want to get trampled, you should probably get up. The bells going to ring soon," Sarah says, first helping me up, then we both help Ethan up. He just kind of slumps against me. "You okay?" I ask, the worry already slinking back in my voice. He glances up at me and doesn't say anything, but I can tell. He's not. I slip my arm around his waist, holding him to me. "My back hurts," he whispers. I see Sarah whip around to look at us both. "I'm following you guys to his house. I want to make sure he's okay." She grabs his bag off the floor, and we head out, leaving Rory and Erica bickering in the hallway.

Once at Ethan's house, Sarah asks if she can stay a bit, if we don't mind. "I don't. Do you E?" I ask, looking at him. He just shakes his head and sits on the couch, his eyes closed. Me and Sarah exchange a look and quickly follow, me sitting next to him, her on the floor.

"Ethan, baby," Sarah giggles as I call him that, " Are you okay?" He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you. It's just," he sighs, "the guy threatened to kill you once he killed me. That hurt more than any beating ever could." I quickly turn to Sarah. "Can I have a minute alone with him please?"

"Of course! Just yell if you need me," she said, disappearing out the door. I turn to look at Ethan. I grab him and squeeze him in a tight hug. "Ethan, I was so scared the minute I read Rory's text. I owe him big time for saving you. I couldn't breathe when I read that." He's staring at me. "I love you Ethan," I whisper to him.

"I love you too Benny," he says. He leans forward and kisses me. I almost give in to him when I remember his back. "Ethan. Is your back okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. Once I sat down the pain left."

"Good." I almost give in but another thought just won't leave my brain. "Ethan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course babe. Ask me anything."

"Well, today made me realize how much pain I would be in if you ever left or got hurt or anything like that. So, I was wondering, if in the far, far future, would you…" I can't bring myself to finish my sentence. He smiles at me and blushes.

"Why Benny Weir, are you asking me to marry you?" he asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I blush and just nod, now looking at my hands. He lifts me chin so I'm looking him the eyes.

"Yes, Benny. I will marry you. In the far, far future," he says, kissing me. I smile and hold him to me, glad to know my world; my life, rests now in my arms.

The End

**Yay happy ending for Benny & Ethan. They make such a cute couple!  
>And now my story is at its end. I'm sad. I worked so hard on this story. Thought it would be a lot longer than this. Oh well! Rate &amp; Review and let me know how you people liked it!<strong>


End file.
